


Fifty- seventh

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Pretty porny Wincest drabbles [57]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Comeplay, Drabble, M/M, NC- 17 pic inside!, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy isn't nearly as innocent as a fourteen year old should be!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty- seventh

**Author's Note:**

> Fifty- seventh of the Pretty porny Wincest drabbles.  
> Only Wincest/Weecest and J². Posted on crazylittlethingcalledwincest on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr too.  
> Enjoy :)

 

Sammy’s fourteen for fucks sake; he shouldn’t be okay with satisfying every kinky thing Dean’s ever wanted to try! He should be kissing a cute, giggling girl behind the gym and blushing when she whispers sweet nothings into his ear. He _definitely_ shouldn’t be lying on Dean’s bed, ass in the air and jeans still halfway on, with thick ropes of cooling come all over his puffy hole, flushed cock and smooth thighs.

But fuck, this gets Dean off like nothing else … little, _pure_ Sammy with huge, innocent eyes turning into a begging mess for his big brother.

 


End file.
